Day and Night
Overview In Salt, the days pass by and will be replaced by the nights. There is a mighty difference between night and day. In the days, there is (of course) more light which enhances viewing distance and birds will only appear in daytime. In nighttime, however, the grade of darkness rely on 3 factors: the moon, the stars and sources of light. The time can be manipulated with a few items, like: * Campfires * Bed * Sand Flower Potion Day ]] The day start at the sunrise when the sun rises in the East. The sun will slowly move over the land and set in the West. Cycles of the days move almost unnoticeable, as 12 in-game hours (from Sunrise to Sunset and vice versa) lasts precisely 22minutes and 30 seconds (total of 45 minutes for 24 in-game hours/1 day). All light that is provided during the day comes directly from the sun, providing shade if anything in the game can provide it in the direction of which the sun is shining. Shadows will constantly move (seen up close, it will be a bit pixelated), as since the sun also is constantly moving. If not certain if it's daytime yet, the player can listen for birds and/or wind blowing while the sun is rising, or use a Chronometer. Starting on update 1.9.5, a small tune/song will play to notify the player that day has started. Most enemies and collectables, like Flowers are available in the daytime, while some few collectables, animals and enemies are only appearing at night. Night At night the moon will appear and rise in the East. If it is a full moon, it will reflect the maximum amount of light from the sun and also be a light source, working as a dim torch in the night. However, the Moon also has a cycle, where each night, it gradually changes from full moon to disappearing to becoming a full moon again. The process is not easy to see unless the player is focused on it as the days pass, or "suddenly" the nights are pitch black with no light provided from the moon. Since update 1.6.1, stars can now be seen during the night time, and provide a small amount of illumination to the player. If not certain if it's nighttime yet, the player can listen to crickets while the sun is setting, or use a Chronometer. Starting on update 1.9.5, a small tune/song will play to notify the player that night has started. ]] In the nighttime, the player will likely need some light if traveling across islands, because uninhabited islands in the day may be inhabited at night by nighttime creatures. This is to easier spot enemies, and fighting them. At night, human enemies will have a shorter detection range, so you can better sneak around at nighttime. However, if you carry a torch, they will easily see you. Lightsource at night * The Moon * Stars * Torch / Lantern * Campfire (If the player spot a campfire, the Island is inhabited either by pirates or friendly NPCs) * Moonrock Sword * Moonrock Ring * Ancient Flaming Eye Necklace Enemies that only appear at Night * Small Spider * Large Spider * Spider Queen * Jungle Spider * Jungle Queen * Cultists * Cultist Elder Collectables/Animals that only appear at Night * Nightvigor Flower * Moonrock Boulder * Black Deer * Spirits Trivia * If the player equips the Ring of Night, nighttime will last for another 7min 30sec. Wether or not the Ring of Day has the same effect is not yet proven. * At night, the player oftens hear a strange "scream" while on a island. The soundtrack by the developers is actually called "Fox Scream". * At night, stars will move across the sky gradually, and are more luminous during a full moon. * The Moon rises and falls at various times, just like in real life. Therefore, it is possible to see the moon out on the horizon during the day. * The tides are also related to the moon cycle, just like in real life. * Some fishes can only be caught at night, while others only during daytime. Gallery 20170907193116_1.jpg|An island seen from afar as the sun rises. 20170827165605_1.jpg|A pirate village at night with an ancient statue. Снимок экрана (12).png|Sun and moon together. Category:Environment Category:Browse Category:Features